1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paintbrush devices and more particularly pertains to a new paintbrush device for providing a combination of a paintbrush and tool for opening a paint can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of paintbrush devices is known in the prior art. Some of these devices, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,603,994 and 5,575,030 include a tool for aiding a person in opening a paint can. While these device fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that provides for a better tool for opening a paint can lid.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by generally comprising an elongated handle that has a first end and a second end. The second end includes an elongated forward edge. A plurality of bristles is attached to and extends away from the forward edge. An elongated plate has an attached end and a free end. The attached end is positioned within the handle and attached thereto such that the plate extends outwardly from the first end of the handle. The plate has a bend therein positioned generally between the free end and the handle. The plate forms a lid key for opening a paint can lid.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.